


I Know It's Late

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “I know it’s late, but I just needed to tell you that you’re great.”





	I Know It's Late

I checked my phone for what felt like the fiftieth time within the past five minutes. I was sitting on the ground outside Kevin’s hotel room, waiting for him to make it upstairs. I know he had to take pictures at the arena and had other business to handle, but it was getting late. I was just about to give up and wait to talk to him tomorrow when the elevator dinged. My head shot up and I watched as Kevin walked out of the elevator, dragging his bag behind him.

I stood as he approached, eyes narrowed at me. “What do you want?” he asked, reaching around me to unlock his door.

“I uh, just wanted to talk to you,” I said, looking down. “But I mean, I understand if you don’t want to or anything.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Kevin asked, head cocked to the side.

“Well, I know things have been weird, uh, considering we broke up and everything. And I know you don’t really like me all that much, not anymore. It’s not a big deal, even, I’m a big girl. I can handle someone not liking me. I just really wanted to talk to you for a second,” I rambled, ignoring the way Kevin’s lips twitched up into a smile.

“Come on in,” he offered, extending a hand into his room.

“Um, thanks.” I shuffled past him into the room, standing there awkwardly as he settled his bag down in front of the bed.

“You can sit down if you want,” Kevin said, looking pointedly at the chair to my right.

“Oh, um, no thanks,” I waved him off, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

It was silent for a moment, me avoiding Kevin’s gaze as we stood on opposite ends of the room. I hated that I got like this every time I was anywhere near him. I hated that I still had these feelings for him when he so obviously didn’t care anymore. And that was fine, him not caring, or it should have been. Instead, every time I saw him backstage at a show, I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. After two months of being broken up, I shouldn’t still be feeling like this.

“So…” Kevin trailed off, tearing me out of my reverie.

“Oh! Um, yeah. I know it’s late, but I just needed to tell you that you’re great,” I rushed out. “You really deserve the title and I know that everyone must be so proud of you and you’ve probably heard from a billion other people how happy they are and that you deserve it but I just…I needed to tell you, too. But um, I’ll let you get some sleep. You’ll have a busy day tomorrow, no doubt. No need for me to take up all your time.”

I hurried past him to the door, sure he could hear my heart pounding as I passed him. I couldn’t believe I had even come to his room to have this conversation with him. I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea. But here we are.

“Hey!” he called as I opened the door.

I turned, hand still on the doorknob. “Yeah?”

“Do I not get to say anything in return?” he asked, stepping towards me.

“Oh, well, I mean. Of course you can, I just thought-“ I started rambling again, sentence cutting short as he stepped by me to close the door.

“Thought I wouldn’t want to speak to you,” Kevin said easily, leaning against the door. “But you still came to my room.”

“Well, I’ve made bad decisions before,” I laughed humorlessly.

Kevin’s eyes narrowed and he pushed himself off the door. “And what might those have been? Dating me?”

“God, no. That was one of my best decisions, probably,” I said, stepping back. “Agreeing to break up without so much as a fight, however, wasn’t too solid an idea.”

“You didn’t want to?” Kevin looked shocked, mouth agape.

“No! What made you think I wanted to?”

“We were both getting so busy, I just thought it would be easier to give us time apart. I could’ve sworn you felt the same way. We were hardly ever able to spend time together anymore. I thought since we were drifting anyway, there was no need to still be together,” he explained.

“So you made that decision for me? Without consulting me?” I scoffed. “You’re an asshole. I love you, but you’re an asshole.” I reached past him for the doorknob again, stopping short when his hand encased my wrist.

“What did you say?”

“I said you’re an asshole,” I spat, tearing my wrist from his grip.

“But you love me,” he smirked, stepping closer to me.

“Not like you care,” I rolled my eyes.

“Obviously, I do. I may have made a mistake in breaking this off, but I still love you, too,” he muttered, his hands settling on my hips.

“It’s not gonna be that easy, Kevin,” I sighed, shaking my head.

“But it could be,” he whispered, closing the distance between us. His lips met mine softly, moving slowly over mine. He pulled away after a moment, a whine dying in the back of my throat. Kevin laughed, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“I hate that I’m making this so easy for you,” I whined, shivering as his hands traveled up and down my sides.

“Would it make you feel better if you could slap me?” he asked, cocky smile on his face.

“You’re such an asshole,” I laughed, shaking my head.

“But you love me,” he sang, his grip on my hips tightening.

I shook my head again, leaning in to shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
